The invention relates to a plug connector arrangement, and more specifically, to a plug connector arrangement with a two-part housing in which a first mating half can be joined to a second mating half via a plug in control.
In a plug connector arrangement of the type known from EP 556 762 A1, a toothed rack portion is provided on the second mating half and a lever arm is provided on the first mating half. The lever arm has a pinion portion in the vicinity of its fulcrum. In an open position, the lever projects substantially upwards and the pinion portion can engage in the toothed rack portion by slight pivoting of the lever in the direction of the closed position. As a result of further pivoting of the lever, the second mating half is pulled towards the first mating half so that contact pins at the base of the second mating half are inserted into receptacle contacts of the first mating half to form an electrical connection.
The lever extends on two opposing external sides of the first mating half so that the mating halves are guided towards one another without being tilted and in a straight line,. Toothed rack portions are provided on the second mating half on respective opposing sides accordingly. Both lateral lever portions are connected to one another by a lever bridge extending on the outside via the mating halves. The cable extends laterally perpendicular to the mating direction of the two mating halves. A similar generic plug connector arrangement is described in DE 8714016 U1.
A problem exists in that while the lever mechanism, overcomes the mating forces, additional installation space is required for the lever mechanism.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plug connector arrangement of the type described such that the mating halves and the electrical connections are securely joined, despite simple construction, whereby the invention may be used in as many different ways as possible.
This and other objects are achieved with a generic plug connector arrangement where the lever arm is provided on one side on the mating half, and in addition to its pivot bearing, is mounted via a pivot support on the mating half. Therefore, the exit of the line or cable from the mating half supporting the lever can be selected relatively freely at the end faces of the mating half. They can branch off from the end faces, which are located in the pivot sector of the lever. For example, a line exit can extend into the joining direction of the two mating halves. As a result, wider cables with lines can be used, such as flat foil conductor connections.
The mating halves may also be joined to the lever arm provided on a side of the mating half. In this case, the pivot support transmits actuating forces and transverse forces between the two mating halves and the mating halves are moved towards one another in a relatively straight, untilted manner. The pivot supports can extend over the entire pivot range of the lever arm, ensuring effective support of the actuating and/or joining forces in each desired angular position of the lever arm.